


Why Must You Save Me?

by BisectionalBisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, it's very fluffy sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisectionalBisexual/pseuds/BisectionalBisexual
Summary: Tabitha risks her life for the Winchesters yet again and Dean's had enough of it. (Takes place after You Will Be Found)





	Why Must You Save Me?

Tabitha and the Winchesters had just gotten back from a pretty hectic hunt. What they thought was single beast terrorizing a small town outside of Lebanon was a whole family of Rugaru. Just your average flesh-eating monster family, Mother, Father, Daughter, Son, and that weird Grandpa who lives in the attic. Each and every one of them getting fat from their infamous 100% human flesh diet.

But it didn’t all necessarily go to plan...

_The boys quickly became cornered by the pack. The only way known to kill a Rugaru is with fire, but at that moment the team had no way of lighting them up. Their makeshift flamethrowers were tossed aside during the fight making Sam and Dean fear there was no getting out of this one._

_“Hey!” Tabitha called getting the attention of the family, “you wouldn’t like those boys. They’re all chewy.”_

_She lifted a silver blade up to her forearm and sliced into her flesh with a hiss of pain letting the crimson liquid run down to her wrist. The Rugarus caught the scent of the blood and turned completely, beginning to stalk towards her._

_“Yeah that’s right, O Negative, everyone’s favorite right?” She stood there for a moment, watching as they grew closer and closer while the Winchesters eyes grew wide with fear as they inched towards her._

_Three steps backward were all it took from her to make them break out into a sprint towards her. She immediately turned and ran, pushing her legs as fast as they can despite the cries of her name by the two brothers she left behind. Luckily her path led to the Impala, she popped open the trunk and frantically dug for anything that would be able to light these bastards aflame, but no kind of flamethrower was to be found among their arsenal of weapons and tools. She had to keep running, they were getting closer._

_Lighter fluid._

_She yanked it and pressed on, running deep into a trail of thick woods. When the moment was right she whipped around and watched as they grew closer. She lifted up the bottle and squeezed tight soaking the group of Rugaru. Alright, now what?_

_Exactly, she hadn't thought this far ahead. She only saw her friends in danger and went for it._

_Fuck. fuckfuckfuckfuck- She fumbled around for a lighter but as she did they got close enough to grab her. They pulled her into the group and threatened to chomp down on her shoulder. A couple of gunshots in the distance gave her enough time to kick them away and stumble backward. She didn’t find a lighter, but she found a pack of matches._

_One left. One shot._

_She struck the match and watched it burn before tossing it at the monsters. They went up in flames just on cue for the boys to catch up with her, she smiled but they just watched._

They weren’t happy with her, that was clear, and she was fine with that. The two brothers were always upset when she tried sacrificing herself for them, but why wouldn’t she? She owed them everything.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Dean asked as they entered the bunker. He was visibly was more upset than Sam, the younger brother just grabbed himself a beer and went to his room. 

Dean and Tabitha were left in the kitchen, she simply ignored his question until she was able to chug some alcohol. After she wasn’t entirely sober she turned to Dean who had his arms crossed, waiting impatiently for her response.

“You two were cornered, I distracted them,” she stated simply.

“No, you put yourself up as bait,” He countered as he grabbed one of the same dark bottles Sam did, “you could have died.”

“So?” She said blankly, making Dean stop with the bottle still touching his lips from the first drink.

“Excuse me?” He set it down on the counter, “are you saying you don’t matter?”

She shrugged and leaned against the steel island in the center of the kitchen, “I owe everything that I have to you two, if I go out protecting that then that’s fine by me.”

“Are you serious?” Dean raised his voice slightly, completely appalled by her words, “now look, Tab, me and Sam already bend over backward for one another we don’t need you in the mix trying to take care of both of us.”

“So… You’re saying you’d rather me not go out on hunts with you?” She said with a slight smirk as she took a big gulp from the bottle in her hand.

“What? No, no that’s not what I’m saying. Let’s stop putting words in each other's mouths! All I’m saying is we’re sick of you almost _trying_ to die for us every chance you get.”

“We’re?” she tilted her head, “or do you mean you are?” She paused to brush her messy hair out of her face. “Correct me if I’m wrong but Sam seems fine.”

Sam wasn’t entirely fine, but he definitely wasn’t as upset. He was more willing to empathize with her need to protect them rather than getting mad at her for it, Dean, on the other hand, felt the opposite. He knew that if Tabitha couldn’t get it through her head soon then she was going to die, and of course, he would only blame himself for that.

“Fine. Me.” He grumbled and yanked his beer from the counter taking a swig, “but I’ll be damned if I let you pull a stunt like that again.”

“Oh yeah?” She strode forward to stand face to face with him, “you’re gonna stop me?”

He stared into her eyes looking for any sign that she might be taking this seriously but it was clear that she wasn’t. It looked like nothing was going to stop her from throwing herself in the line of fire, because frankly, she didn’t believe she deserved the life the Winchesters have provided for her. She even had her own room in the bunker for whenever she’d like to just call one place home. But she didn’t deserve this. 

There was a long pause before Tabitha spoke up again, “that’s what I thought.”

She scoffed and walked away, snatching her beer from the island and heading for the door. Right as she was about to exit she felt a hand clasp her wrist and pull her back in. A surprised yelp left her lips as she was pinned against the wall with Dean’s forearm pressing on her chest to keep her in place. He leaned in making his face mere inches away from hers, his features becoming sterner as he gazed into her eyes.

A part of Tabitha was terrified, her heart skipped a beat as a lump formed in her throat. She hid her emotions well, however, as she attempted to match his intimidating expression.

“What?” She hissed, “are _you_ going to hurt me now?”

Dean paused, her words making him feel like he had been stabbed in the heart. Was she really comparing him to her father? After all, they had been through, one little action brought her back to all the pain that Dean so desperately wanted to make go away.

Tabitha closed her eyes, she should be used to punishments for the things she did after all these years, but then she felt his arm drop down to her waist as he combed his fingers through her hair.

“I would never,” he whispered as he closed the distance between them.

Just when she opened her eyes he tilted her head up and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Tabitha could barely process what was happening, too many drunk and sober thoughts swirling around in her head at once. But before she could overthink the absolutely amazing feeling of Dean’s lips working against hers, she quickly reciprocated the kiss, snaking her arms around his neck. Dean nipped lightly at her bottom lip requesting access for his tongue to slip inside, but just then they both heard heavy footsteps approaching the kitchen. 

They both came to a sudden realization, _“Sam!”_

Without wasting a second, Tabitha flipped them around and shoved Dean away, effortlessly hopping up onto the kitchen island creating a safe amount of distance between them. Dean nervously cleared his throat as Tabitha took too huge gulps of what was left of her beer, trying to calm herself.

Sam entered the kitchen and Tabitha turned her head away to hide her flushed face and Dean just wiped off his bottom lip with his wrist.

“Hey,” he announced without even realizing what’s happening between the two, “I’m heading out for a bite to eat, want anything?”

Tabitha shook her head as she scratched the back of her head, Dean looked to his brother and shrugged, “we’re good.”

Sam looked at them a little confused before just turning away and leaving without a second thought, already much too tired from the whole hunt.

The two of them waited until they heard the door latch confirming Sam was gone before they were all over each other. Dean rushed forward to meet Tabitha at her place on the island, but before they could resume she placed both of her hands on his chest to stop him.

“Dean, I… I’m sorry,” she rasped out as she leaned forward to simply rest her forehead against his.

“For what?” He questioned, bringing his hands up to gently rest them on her hips.

“For everything,” she sighed in defeat as she closed her eyes, “all I’ve done is caused more problems for you two, since the beginning… I don’t belong here, Dean. It’s you, Sam… Cass… But not me.”

He listened to her words but refused to believe them, she always had a place with them, and Dean always wanted her around. She understood so much about him that would drive some one-night-stand crazy. It was impossible to know what he wanted from her, he simply wanted her.

He tilted his head and placed a kiss on her cheek, “look at me, Tabi.”

His demand was gentle, but nothing was going to stop him from gazing into her emerald eyes, and sure enough with a small nudge her eyes met his.

“There she is,” he murmured with a small smile, “now you listen to me, you are part of this family, and I’m not going to let you kill yourself to earn your place here… But if you truly feel like you don’t belong here…” 

He paused for a moment, hoping he won’t regret his next phrase.

“If you truly feel like you don’t belong here, then we won’t stop you. Not me, not Sam, not even Cass. It-” he sighed, “It’s okay.”

Tabitha felt tears prick her eyes, maybe it was the alcohol but she would never think that Dean would be giving her this kind of talk. As soon as their lips touched Tabitha was shocked, but she was prepared to just be treated like some other girl Dean didn’t care much about. It wasn’t like him to worry like this, that was Sam’s job, but now Tabitha didn’t know.

She knew one thing for sure, though, she wanted to stay. She needed to stay, for everyone, but right now in this very moment, she wanted to stay for Dean. She wanted to stay alive for Dean.

Tabitha reached up to rest her hands on the sides of Dean’s face, inspecting his features before pulling him into a passionate kiss without hesitation. Dean happily jumped back into action, holding her close while letting his hands roam about her body, eventually laying her back on the cool countertop and moving his plump eager lips to her neck. She had to stifle a moan as Dean lightly grazed his teeth along the spot he had been kissing. Tabitha swung her legs up to wrap them around his waist as his hands found their way under her shirt, every single touch lighting fire through her. Dean let his touch wonder for a while before squeezing and clawing at her denim covered hips. These actions came with small little groans from the back of his throat making Tabitha let out a breathy chuckle letting her fingers trail down to pop open the brass button of her jeans with ease, and she ran her fingers through his hair as he moved lower and lower to where he can pull down the zipper with his teeth. Tabitha bit her bottom lip in anticipation as Dean hooked his fingers into the waistband of her jeans, but he suddenly stopped, coming back up to speak directly into her ear with a gruff tone.

“What do ya say, sweetheart? Wanna move this to the bedroom?”

Tabitha thought it was such a dumb question, and if there wasn’t the inevitability of getting caught she would beg him to fuck her right then and there, but Sam would be home any minute.

She tugged on his shirt pulling him into a sloppy wet kiss, “what’re you waiting for, Winchester?”

They both smiled and Dean lifted her up, eagerly carrying her to his room.

~~~

Tabitha woke up wrapped in Dean’s arms, her head tucked under his chin as their bare bodies laid intertwined with each other. He was still fast asleep, but considering their position she wouldn’t mind having to wait for him like this. She closed her eyes to just relax with a content sigh, but before she could get too comfortable he began to stir instinctively bringing his hand up to gently comb his fingers through her hair.

She chuckled faintly and pecked his cheek, “morning.”

“Hmm, morning,” he groaned lightly as he gently turned away from her so he could stretch.

She propped herself up on her elbow as she began, “that was…”

“Amazing?” He finished for her as he got up to get dressed, “I get that a lot.”

Tabitha rolled her eyes at his bold statement and slid out of bed to go get a shower. She walked up to him loosely wrapping her arms around his shoulders, ignoring the fact that Dean’s eyes wandered to Tabitha’s bare chest before meeting her gaze.

“So,” she began with a small smirk, “is this a “we’re not gonna call each other the next day” situation?”

“Oh please, Tabi, we live together. You’re just down the hall.”

“I’m just sayin’,” she chuckled softly and gave him a small peck on the cheek, “how ‘bout we keep this to ourselves for now?”

Dean nodded, “agreed,” he pulled her into one last kiss before they parted.

Before they could leave each other they heard footsteps approaching quickly, as well as the door being swung open. It was too late to stop this encounter but with Dean being much more clothed then Tabitha, he grabs her hand and brings her over to stand behind him.

“Hey Dean, have you seen Tabi-” Sam paused in the doorway seeing Tabitha peeking her head out from behind Dean’s shirtless body.

Sam felt his throat tense making him clear his throat before stuttering out his response, “oh… I um, I’ll just- I’m gonna go.”

Just as quickly as he appeared he was gone leaving Tabitha and Dean alone.

Tabitha sighed wrapping her arms around his abdomen, “so much for secrecy.”


End file.
